


Other Lives

by theayonder



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter - Fandom, Lord of the Rings - Fandom, Sense8, Supernatural, The Hobbit, game of thrones
Genre: Action, Angst, Comedy, Drama, Gen, Multi, Romance, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 03:59:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15655320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theayonder/pseuds/theayonder
Summary: So let's say you have these characters from different worlds - so to speak. What if they were reborn into a world without magic, fantasy - you know the usual stuff you recognize them having. Now what if you had these characters become telepathically connected? What would happen? How would they change? How would they remain the same?





	Other Lives

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Really AU. Super. Like you're not even going to know what's happening until it's happening. Also some OOC. Plus Major Character Death. Sorry. 
> 
> Also, apologies, some characters I did not tag because there is going to be a lot of them and I kind of want this fic to be found while also not being found? Sort of like one of those fanfics that are hidden in plain sight. I'm not doing a good job with these author notes. I'll stop now. Please be kind to let me know how I'm doing as the story progresses. I'll try to post every Saturday. Until then, enjoy - sort of.

**In the Beginning...**

_**Chuck** _

 

He supposed, he deserved it.

 

Except for _Her_ , they were all gone. Their ghosts haunt him as he gasps for air reaching out to them. His hands grasping to the ground, causing his knuckles to bleed against the dirt as another rips through his throat. Gabriel, normally lilting with mischief – now empty. Balthazar, stoic and still. Michael, dark and imposing. Raphael – blank eyed stare. Cas, those piercing blue eyes. It was Lily that was breaking his heart the most. She had been the last sibling to last before...

 

“Hush now,” she soothes. He can feel her running fingers through my hair while her voice hums gently by my air. “All will be well.”

 

He clutches his chest.

 

'Go, away.' He wants to say.

 

“Can you see them?” She asks, her face warped with glee. “I can't any more.”

 

_How can someone so beautiful and bright be so twisted? What happened – why her out of all of them, why her?_

 

He looks up again as his sister, dark eyes hooded and shadowed, presents herself to him like a relic from some twisted era of lost heros. Olive skin ashen hands to her chest. A javelin of pain shoots through his brain. This was birthing. This was too close to _Her_.

 

'They were yours and you were theirs.' He wants to say.

 

“You know Whispers?” She asks – a wide smile stretching and warping her face. “He's on his way and I will watch as he cuts your brain wide open before you find your precious new children.”

 

She spits and he can almost feel it. “Good-bye dad. I'll be there to watch you bleed. Oh, also, when I find them,” she crouches – the merest touch on his forehead. “I'll make sure they know it was _**you** _ who created them and _**you** _ who is to blame for everything. Should they side with me, I will make sure they will hate you. If they decide to rebel. I'll keep you alive just so you can watch them die.”

 

He groans in pain as she disappears and the birthing contractions continue with the pins and needles of something worst than a migraine.

  
He never realized how someone could exist like her. Someone so twisted and cruel. He could blame Tom but he knows that it was his own fault for trusting in connection. Amara did always tell him his heart was too big.

 

He rolls further in the ditch, he needed to get out of this location and quickly. He would birth this cluster with everything he had. Then he would do his best to save them and in so doing – save his memory.

 

Dean Winchester, Kansas. Mechanic. Alcoholic. Lost a partner with familiar blue eyes while fighting in Afghanistan. Chuck nearly cried at the way fate seemed to twist her knife deeper into his chest.

 

“ _Help me.”_

 

Harry Chau, Hong Kong. Detective, lonely, seeking to make peace with his violent past with his equally violent present.

 

“ _Help me.”_

 

Hermione Granger, Barrister in London. Lost. Afraid. Keeping up a brave face. Brilliant.

 

_Silence, pained blue eyes staring into the depth of bruised earthy eyes._

 

Teodor Dubravko; Poland – no, Serbian – rugged, dangerous, aloof and cold like ice whose primary goals is to keep his family safe. Strong like some ancient oak tree yet brittle as well. Chuck had to smile, this one did not play nicely with others.

 

“ _Please_.”

 

Arya de Aço; Brazililan. Strong, wild, like a wolf that had become too used to the stench of death. He sighed. She was going to resist worse than even _Her_.

 

“ _Help._ ”

 

Faith Lehane – fierce, Irish and passionate. He had to chuckle, all the women in this cluster were going to be handfuls of fire. Enough hopefully to burn _Her_ to the ground.

 

“ _Save.”_

 

The gentle way she walked and the intelligence shining in those brilliant hazel eyes met his. Bella Baggins; how familiar and comforting.

 

“ _Please, help me._ ”

 

Athenais Etienne gasped as she pushed her fingers to her right temple. “Darling?” She winced as her husband quickly reached for her shoulder. She blinks, the strange vision of a man in ripped jeans, salt and pepper hair with the most pained eyes – almost like shattered crystal blue glass – fades.

 

“I'm alright. I, just got this headache. Yes, South Africa. We've booked the flights?” Her words lilt and trip as if her tongue is as fuzzy as her mind.

 

“ _Help me._ ”

 

Those two words echoed and touched a part of her that ached to hold that man in her arms. Those two words would change their lives.

 

(Listen: “[Fare Thee Well”](https://youtu.be/g4hQGrgkuvE) _, Louden Swain //“[Inner Demons](https://youtu.be/EPJSkSn7rt0)” _ , _Julia Brennan //_ )

 

 


End file.
